ESCA and SIMS are being employed to determine the cause of unexpectedlyhigh electrical impedance on a sensing array under development for use in a cochlear implant. The array is comprised of several Pt-Ir or Ag wires wrapped around a shape-memory alloy core. The wires are coated with insulation, areas of which are stripped away to serve as sensing elements.